


Booty Call

by Katyaton



Series: Yuuri Katsuki's Eros is a Dangerous Weapon [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Frustrated Victor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post Ep 12, Yuri's thick thighs, hasetsu exhibition on ice, press conferences are where vik gets in the most trouble, someone please help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaton/pseuds/Katyaton
Summary: Viktor was a simple man with simple needs.(Ok, so maybe that first part was a lie)But regardless, all Viktor really needed to be happy in life was a loyal dog, the ice beneath his skates, and of course his lovely fiancé.So when Yuuri was across the room stretching, and not just any stretching, oh no, but the patented Katsuki Yuuri Butt Stretches™?Well ... Viktor couldn’t really be blamed for what happened next, now could he?





	Booty Call

Viktor was a simple man with simple needs.

(Ok, so maybe that first part was a lie)

But regardless, all Viktor really needed to be happy in life was a loyal dog, the ice beneath his skates, and of course his lovely fiancé.

So when Yuuri was across the room stretching, and not just any stretching,  _oh no_ , but the patented Katsuki Yuuri Butt Stretches™?

Well ... Viktor couldn’t really be blamed for what happened next, now could he?

Viktor swallowed audibly, shifting restlessly in his Gucci loafers. 

Chris chuckled next to him, clearly well aware of his suffering and enjoying it like the traitor he was.

“That’s a sight to behold, isn’t it?” Chris leered.

Viktor spared him a glance. His eyes were dancing with mirth as he glanced back and forth between Viktor and the work of art just ten meters away, and despite the fact that it grated a little to see others looking at Yuuri in blatant appreciation, he couldn’t really blame the man.

He'd like to see any sane person resist Yuuri’s charms.

Viktor’s eyes darted back to him, choosing to ignore Chris’s obvious bating.

 _And_ _oh, good lord._

Yuuri had started stretching his shoulders against the wall, resulting in some rather … suggestive movements of his hips as he twerked each shoulder.

Viktor let out a muffled whine. Chris released a soft chuckle.

“I better get out of here and find Masumi before the skate. The atmosphere in here … “Chris trailed off, smirking, “well, it’s got me all revved up, if you know what I mean.”

Viktor huffed. His teasing wasn’t helping his current predicament in any fashion.

“Chris. Everyone knows what you mean. All the time,” Viktor said stiffly, trying his best to subtly cover a certain area with his jacket. _Thank God_ he’d chosen to wear one today.

Chris’s eyes darted to the small movements Viktor made as he pulled his coat taught. His smile turned coy.

“Seems like you’re in the same boat, _chérie_. Why don’t you go collect that beauty over there and take care of it before the exhibition skate?”

Viktor released a dejected sigh.

“It’s not that simple, Chris. Yuuri gets into these -” He struggled, searching for the right word. “- these moods right before competition. He works himself into just the right mindset, and doing anything that deviates from the routine, especially something like _that_ , would disrupt him.”

Chris hummed sympathetically. “Hmm, that’s a shame, but I suppose it can’t be helped.” Chris turned around and began slinking away, making no move to cover the obvious tent in his pants. Really, the man had no shame, Viktor thought with mirth.

Before he parted though, he stopped and peered at Viktor out of the corner of his eye.

“There’s nothing stopping you after the performance, though, is there?” he murmured, voice thick with insinuation.

Viktor bit his lip.

Chris was right. There _was_ nothing stopping him. Besides, Yuuri would want some form of release after it all, wouldn’t he? Even though this was just an informal gathering of skaters at Ice Castle Hasetsu, there were still a lot of high profile people here, including the press.

The Hasetsu Exhibition on ICE had started out as a small idea of Takeshi’s, but once it gained ground and more and more skaters had agreed to come, it had sort of snow balled into one of the most involved skating exhibitions to date. Yuuri had been heavily involved in the production, spending late nights planning everything out with Yuuko and Takeshi, so _surely_ he’d want a break after it was all said and done.

Something must have shown on his face, because Chris chortled loudly, attracting the attention of a lot of people in the room, Yuuri included.

Chris shot both him and Yuuri a wink, looking back and forth between the two with raised eyebrows.

Across the room, Yuuri flushed, obviously having picked up on the mood between the two even if he hadn’t heard any of it. He smiled shakily and quickly returned to his stretches, but not before shooting Viktor a quick look filled with suggestion and playfulness.

Viktor chuckled despite himself.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so difficult to get Yuuri alone after it all.

 

* * *

 

 

Ok. So maybe they could have thought this out better.

Viktor shuddered into the kiss as Yuuri pressed him against the wall of the small closet. Wrapping his arms around Yuuri, he pulled him impossibly closer, closing any remaining distance that separated them.

But on the plus side, there was just something so intrinsically exciting about kissing in a dark, cramped utility closet in public. And really, Viktor had been desperate after the event concluded, dragging Yuuri off the ice with but a brief word to the press, scanning the building desperately until he found a closet in an unused banquet room that they could hide in for just a moment.

Yuuri had thrown him exasperated looks the entire time, but once he squirreled him away in the closet, he had been far from complaining.

Viktor huffed a laugh in between the kisses, trailing his hands down Yuuri’s back to lightly squeeze his ass.

Yuuri inched back a little, the soft plush of his mouth resting on Viktor’s own. He could feel Yuuri’s smile against his lips.

“What is it,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose against Viktor’s.

Viktor squeezed his behind in response.

“This.”

Yuuri stayed silent, and with the darkness of the room, he was unable to gauge his reaction, so Viktor continued.

“It’s gotten me into more trouble than anything, I swear. Those – those stretches you do, Yuuri. They -” he struggled, swallowing a few times, “- they get me all worked up.”

It was silent in the tiny room for a few more seconds before Yuuri brought a hand up to his mouth, releasing a bought of muffled laughter.

“I _knew_ that was what you and Chris were talking about.”

Viktor bristled.

“Wait you – you knew?” he replied indignantly, the volume of his voice rising.

A hand caressed his cheek, thumb brushing over his pouting lips. Viktor leaned into the hand, accepting the gesture despite his slightly bruised ego. Yuuri closed the divide and snuggled his head against Viktor’s collarbone.

“I figured it out during the Rostelecom cup, Vitya,” Yuuri murmured into his neck, sending pleasant vibrations throughout his body. “It was pretty obvious when you had to go excuse yourself just twenty minutes before my short.”

Viktor whined pathetically. And he had thought he had been quite subtle about it all. Obviously not, if Yuuri had noticed. He just hoped no one else had picked up on it.

Yuuri began trailing kissing up Viktor’s neck, leaving small sparks of want sizzling through Viktor’s body.  He stopped just at the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t let it worry you too much, love,” Yuuri whispered. His hands trailed down Viktor’s front and cupped him through his trousers.

Viktor moaned as his eyes fluttered.

“I found it extremely … sexy that you lost control like that,” he whispered hotly.

Viktor moaned louder, thoughts of people hearing them shoved to the back of his mind.

He took everything back - kissing in a dark closet was the best idea he’d ever had. Something about it, how small it was, the darkness, how they were ensconced away from the world, seemed to flip a switch in Yuuri.

It was rare to see him act this bold during their trysts, and Viktor was certainly going to take advantage of it.

Wrapping his arms around Yuuri once more, he sighed into the kiss, heart fluttering and mind far, far away.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor panted heavily as his head hit the back of the wall. Eyes closed, he ran his thumb up and down Yuuri’s bare back, who snuggled further into his chest at the action.

It was quiet in the tiny room, their clothes were tangled together on the floor, and Viktor had never felt more at peace.

Yuuri’s finger trailed meandering designs into his chest. Viktor smiled as he hugged him tighter, chest swelling with emotion.

It didn’t get much better than this.

A nearby door opened abruptly as the muffled sounds of people grew louder.

“The press can come set up in here,” a sudden voice called just feet away from their door.

Yuuri’s finger halted against his chest. Viktor sucked in a quick gulp of air.

More noise followed the call, and to Viktor’s horror, what had to be a large group of people entered the room just next to their closet.

“This -this can’t be happening,” Yuuri whispered against his chest, body shaking. Viktor felt his heart plummet into his stomach.

“Viktor,” Yuuri continued, voice firm despite his fear, “Please tell me this isn’t the banquet room we were planning to have the press conference in.”

Viktor bit his lip.

It was hard to tell during the heat of the moment. He had been desperate to find anywhere, _anywhere_ that they could be alone. But now as he scanned his foggy memories, it did appear that maybe, just maybe, they had accidently gone into the utility closet connected to the intended press room.

When Viktor didn’t respond, Yuuri cursed quietly, head thunking against his chest. More sounds started emerging from the adjacent room, and a small part of Viktor still hoped they were just passing through, but their fate was sealed when a booming “It’s JJ style!” heralded the entrance of the skaters.

_Well crap._

 All of the skaters were expected to show up after the exhibition skate to answer a few questions for the press. And Yuuri would definitely be expected to make an appearance, this being his home rink, after all.

And on top of that, if Viktor was nowhere in sight, it would paint a … less than ideal picture.

Viktor sprang into action, hands pawing against the dark floor for their clothes.

“C’mon Yuuri. Let’s try and get dressed before everyone arrives. The closet is in the back of the seating area, so we may be able to slip out undetected if we’re lucky,” he whispered frantically.

“Ok, ok,” Yuuri replied, obviously trying to center himself, “That’s what we’ll do, yes.”

Viktor and Yuuri spent the next minute trying to dress in the dark. Viktor eventually turned his phone light on low to help expedite the process. When it seemed that they were as put together as they could be, Viktor took a deep breath and grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders.

“Ok, Yuuri. Just take a deep breath with me. We have to appear like nothing happened, alright?”

Yuuri released a shaky breath.

“Yes, ok.”

Viktor smiled. “Great, just breathe with me, then. In and out that’s right,” he crooned softly.

It worked rather well, despite the muffled sounds of JJ enticing the press and the occasional protest from Yurio, likely getting riled up by Mila.

All those sounds seemed to fade a bit as they centered themselves.

Viktor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair one last time, patting down any errant strands still sticking up, hand lingering on his cheek.

“You ready to head out?”

Viktor could feel the answering smile against his hand.

“Let’s go.”

Viktor grasped the handle of the door, but before he could open it Yuuri grasped his hand.

“Hold on, Viktor. Weren’t you wearing a coat?”

Viktor released the door knob.

That’s right, he had nearly forgotten it! He crouched down and patted the floor, letting out a pleased hum when he encountered its soft texture in the corner of the closet.

It must have gotten flung there during their … earlier activities.

“Here, let me help you,” Yuuri said softly, grasping the jacket and shaking it out to settle the wrinkles. As he shook it, though, something clattered to the ground.

Viktor cursed, ducking down as he tried to pin point the noise, the slit from the door just providing enough light to see a spinning object.

However, it was all for naught, because as his frantic hand collided with the object – his Chanel lip gloss, his panicking brain provided rather uselessly – the force of launched it under the door into the press room. In his momentum, Viktor tried to catch it before it exited, resulting in his body thudding loudly against the door.

Viktor froze.

Yuuri sucked in a quick breath.

And the press room?

Well, it was unerringly quiet until an indignant voice broke the calm.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” it screeched, and yep that was Yurio all right. There was no way he hadn’t recognized the signature lip gloss as anyone else’s but his own.

A loud chuckling danced across the room.

_Chris._

“I was wondering where you two had wandered off to! Come on out and bless us with your company, why don’t you?”

Oh, he was going to pay for this, all right.

Viktor stood up slowly and adjusted his jacket. He glanced at Yuuri, who was deathly silent. If Viktor had to guess, he was likely as red as a bowl of borsht right now.

He clasped Yuuri’s hand and squeezed it. Better to get it over with now. It would be fine, like ripping off a band-aid, he told himself pathetically.

With a quick flourish, he opened the door and dragged himself and Yuuri into the room. All of the skaters were at the front table, and unsurprisingly enough, two chairs were unoccupied near the center.

Head held high, Viktor strode into the room like this was the planned entrance the entire time. Along the way, he bent down and picked up the lip gloss.

“Sorry we’re late,” he said breezily, as if they hadn’t just been caught after having sex in a closet. Yuuri trudged alongside him, only moving because Viktor was forcefully tugging his arm. His other hand covered his burning face, and when they reached the table and he finally removed it, Chris whistled lowly and threw them both a saucy wink.

“About time you two showed up,” he murmured lowly. Yuuri’s face flushed even more in response. Viktor smiled woodenly.

He couldn’t tell what he looked like, but seeing Yuuri was enough of a hint. With his swollen lips, fluffed hair, and slightly rumpled clothing, it was painfully obvious what they had been up to.

Oh yes, Chris was going to pay.

They drew in closer to the table, passing by a few of the skaters to get to their seats.

“I can’t fucking believe you two,” Yurio seethed.

Georgi sniffled. “It’s so romantic. Why didn’t Anya and I ever … ”

“Yuuri! And I thought the banquet was as wild as you could get!” Phichit said with quiet glee, followed by a series of camera flashes.

And as they settled into their seats, the press launching into rapid fire question not at all related to ice skating, Viktor had one thought that dominated his mind: those thick thighs of Yuuri’s would certainly be the death of him, and despite the predicaments they got him into, Viktor found that he wouldn’t have it any other way.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuur's thighs are the stuff of legends, and poor mortal Viktor stood no chance. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://katyaton.tumblr.com/) if you want a glimpse into my disaster of a life (or not, which is prob the smarter choice tbh).


End file.
